


Energy Drinks

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Studying, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Oh boy, Alfred is sleep deprived and he has--what seems like at the time to be--a good idea.Oneshot/drabble





	Energy Drinks

Alfred F. Jones was a college student. And you know how college tended to leave people: exhausted and a little out of it. It was a universal experience, not just one specific to him, and he was pretty sure that his reaction to late-night studying wasn't an...abnormal one, per say.

Though that didn't mean it wasn't kind of concerning. 

Right now Al was trying to study, yeah. But the keyword was 'trying'. It was close to two o'clock in the morning and the only one keeping him company was his best friend Toris. 

"...so one energy drink can keep me awake for 2 hours," Alfred was saying. 

Toris rose an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. "Yeah?"

"Logically if I chug 12 right now I can stay awake for the whole day." he finished. 

And then Toris turned around and dialed 911. 


End file.
